Your Smell
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: Seorang Choi Siwon, namja yang selama ini menyandang predikat "Sempurna" di mata para yeoja ternyata memiliki sebuah rahasia. Aroma tubuh alami Cho Kyuhyun, yeoja yang telah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu sudah menjadi candu baginya, menyebabkannya tak bisa sedikitpun lepas dari Kyuhyun. Setiap malam harus tidur satu ranjang, demi membuat Siwon terlelap. A story about Wonkyu/GS/OS


**Your Smell~**

**Cast : **

**# Choi Siwon **

**# Cho Kyuhyun **

**Disclaimer : Para cast di ep-ep ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, kecuali Kyuhyun yang sepenuhnya milik saya! Kekekek~**

**Warning : GS / Typo(s) / aneh / abal / gaje / cerita pasaran**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Summary : Seorang Choi Siwon, namja yang selama ini menyandang predikat "Sempurna" di mata para yeoja ternyata memiliki sebuah rahasia. Aroma tubuh alami Cho Kyuhyun, yeoja yang telah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu sudah menjadi candu baginya, menyebabkannya tak bisa sedikitpun lepas dari Kyuhyun. Setiap malam harus tidur satu ranjang, demi membuat Siwon terlelap. A story about Wonkyu/GS/OS **

**.**

**.**

**~~(^_^)~~ The Story Is Begin!**

**.**

**.**

Tampan, kaya, cerdas, baik hati. Ya begitulah spesifikasi yang tepat jika kalian ingin mendefinisikan seorang Choi Siwon, seorang bintang kampus yang sangat terkenal. Dia merupakan salah satu bukti dari pahatan sempurna yang telah diciptakan Tuhan. Selain wajahnya yang tampan rupawan, ia juga merupakan namja baik hati yang selalu mengukir senyuman kepada siapa saja yang dikenalnya.

Menjadi anak tunggal dari pemilik Hyundai Department, tak ayal membuatnya menyombongkan diri. Dengan menyandang status seperti itu, ia sering mengikuti beberapa kegiatan social dan acapkali menjadi donatour utama dalam setiap kegiatan. Membuatnya semakin dikenal dengan kebudiluhurannya. Hanya spekulasi positif yang selalu diterimanya.

Dimple smile yang menambah kadar ketampanan dalam wajahnya, membuatnya semakin dikagumi para yeoja di kampusnya. Ditambah lagi postur tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang dan oh, jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang sangat atletis. Tak hanya mahasiswi saja yang mengaguminya, namun para dosen yeojapun turut serta menjadi fangirl dari seorang Choi Siwon.

Sempurna! Ya 1 kata itu mungkin mampu mewakili berbagai macam definisi mengenai dirinya. Namun siapa sangka, dibalik kesempurnaannya itu ada sebuah rahasia yang ia coba sembunyikan?

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di awal Bulan Maret. Matahari perlahan mengintip dari balik celah-celah jendela kamar. Suara burung yang saling bersahutan terdengar mengalun merdu, membuat suasana hati siapa saja yang sudah membuka matanya di pagi secerah ini, seolah tak kalah cerah dengan sinar yang dipancarkan sang mentari pagi.

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi terlihat masih setia bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Dan jangan lupakan seorang yeoja bersurai brunette panjang dengan balutan piyama biru muda yang tengah tertidur di ranjang yang sama dengan namja berpostur tinggi itu.

Hidung Siwon –namja berperawakan tinggi yang tengah mengatupkan matanya-, masih setia menempel pada leher jenjang seputih susu yeoja yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Menghirup wangi alami yang menguar dari tubuh yeoja cantik dengan manik onyxnya itu. Ya, bagi Siwon, wangi itu adalah candu. Candu yang telah berhasil mencuci otaknya dan tak akan pernah bisa ditinggalkannya.

Siwon, namja tampan, kaya, dan baik hati itu tak pernah bisa lepas dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yeoja bersurai brunette panjang yang merupakan sahabatnya sedari kecil. Mereka bersahabat karena memang telah ditakdirkan menjadi tetangga sejak mereka lahir. Siwon sangat menyukai wangi tubuh alami dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Oleh karena itu, setiap malam, Kyuhyun selalu menginap di kediaman Choi, hanya untuk menemani Siwon tidur.

Pasalnya, Siwon tak pernah bisa tertidur jika tak mencium aroma tubuh yeoja dengan postur tinggi semampai itu. Tidak, mereka sama sekali tidak menjalin hubungan istimewa. Hanya sahabat, ya begitulah persepsi dari seorang Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka tetap keukeuh memegang teguh prinsip persahabatan yang mereka jalin, tanpa menekankan perasaan yang senantiasa bergelayut dalam hati keduanya.

Namun hubungan ini terlalu berlebihan bukan jika hanya disebut seuah 'persahabatan'? Bisa saja mereka menggunakan alibi ini hanya sebagai tameng? Entahlah. Yang jelas, hidup Choi Siwon akan selalu bergantung pada Cho Kyuhyun. Karena Siwon, tak pernah bisa lepas dari yeoja berparas cantik dengan manik onyxnya itu.

"Eunnggghhh~" Lenguhan kecil terdengar mengalun merdu dari bibir sintal yeoja dengan balutan piyama birunya, kala sinar mentari pagi menelisik masuk menerpa wajah cantiknya melalui celah-celah tirai jendela. Badannya ia gerakkan untuk sekedar merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Matanya terlihat mengerjap lucu, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk menerobos retinanya. Pandangannya terhenti, kala kedua bola obsidiannya membidik seorang namja dengan dimple smile indah tengah tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang, errr sangat dekat, aniyo terlampau sangat dekat.

Senyuman indah terukir di bibir yeoja bersurai brunette itu kala melihat wajah polos Siwon, sang namja yang masih setia mengatupkan matanya. Tangan Kyuhyun, -yeoja bersurai brunette itu- terulur untuk mengelus lembut pipi tirus Siwon.

"Tampan." Ucapnya tanpa sadar dengan pandangan mata yang seolah mengabsen satu persatu bagian dari wajah Siwon. Mahakarya Tuhan yang sangat sempurna.

Senyuman indah itu tak pernah hilang di wajahnya saat manik indahnya terus saja menelisik pahatan Tuhan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Hatinya bergetar, darah dalam tubuhnya seketika berdesir hebat, membuatnya semakin mengembangkan senyuman indahnya.

"Wonnie~" Lirihnya pelan seraya mengacak lembut surai hitam Siwon.

Perlahan Siwon menggerakkan tubuhnya, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali guna menyelaraskan cahaya yang masuk. Saat pandangannya sudah focus, hal yang pertama kali dilihat adalah seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Yeoja dengan balutan piyama biru muda dengan rambut sedikit berantakan, yang malah membuatnya semakin…..adorable.

Seulas senyuman hangat terukir di bibir joker milik Siwon. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, semakin mendekatkannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam, ya hanya itulah yang dapat Kyuhyun lakukan saat Siwon kembali melakukan aksinya. Mengendus harum alami tubuhnya.

Siwon menempelkan hidung mancungnya pada perpotongan leher Kyuhyun, kembali menghirup aroma luar biasa harumnya milik yeoja bersurai brunette di hadapannya. Tangannya beranjak memeluk tubuh kurus sang yeoja. Menghasilkan sensasi tersendiri bagi keduanya di saat bersamaan.

"Mau sampai kapan seperti ini terus, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya membalas pelukan Siwon pada tubuhnya.

"Sampai aku puas dan bosan." Jawab Siwon mantap sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kapan kira-kira kau akan puas dan bosan?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Sebenarnya sensasi geli tengah dirasakannya, kala Siwon terus mengendus aroma tubuhnya dengan mencium leher jenjangnya. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menahannya. Berusaha bersikap senyaman mungkin, tentu saja.

"Aku tak tahu."

Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lalu, kalau kau sudah menikah nanti, apa kau masih terus saja melakukan hal seperti ini padaku, eoh?"

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara macam-macam! Biarkan kita seperti ini untuk saat ini." jawab Siwon dengan mata terpejam, membuat Kyuhyun mendecak sebal.

Hey, yeoja mana yang tahan jika terus diperlakukan seperti ini, padahal mereka hanya menyandang status sebagai sahabat? Kyuhyun juga hanya yeoja biasa. Adakalanya ia merasa jenuh dengan ini semua. Ia juga ingin menyandang status lebih, jika Siwon terus memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Cinta? Ya Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon. Siapa yang tak mencintai namja tampan bergelar plus plus seperti Siwon? Apalagi harus bertemu dengannya setiap hari, di tambah lagi harus tidur bersama setiap malam. Alangkah sangat tidak normalnya jika Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mencintai seorang Choi Siwon. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak mengeluarkan semua perasaannya selama ini, namun ia tak pernah sanggup.

Ia terus menunggu, dari kecil ia selalu menunggu pernyataan cinta yang keluar dari bibir Siwon. Namun tak pernah sekalipun Siwon mengucapkannya, membuat hatinya semakin berdenyut sakit. Merasa perasaannya digantungkan seperti ini. Mana ada yeoja yang tahan diperlakukan seperti ini?

Namun Kyuhyun, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tetap berada di tempatnya. Tidak pernah mundur ataupun lari menjauh. Karena ia tahu, Siwon tak pernah bisa hidup tanpa kehadirannya. Hey, jika Siwon tak bisa hidup tanpa adanya Kyuhyun, mengapa…? Ah, mungkin akan sangat banyak pertanyaan yang akan selalu terlontar melihat sikap Siwon yang seperti ini.

Mata Kyuhyun berkaca saat mengingat statusnya saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, meratapi nasibnya, namun ia harus tetap tegar. Ia harus menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaan yang sudah lama disimpannya. Asalkan Siwon bahagia dan selalu tersenyum, iapun turut bahagia. Ya, begitulah prinsip yang dipegangnya.

"Kyu~" Lirih Siwon pelan, membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari alam lamunannya

"Hmm?"

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya semakin lirih seraya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, berusaha menetralisir perasaan yang tengah berkecamuk riuh. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Untuk segalanya." Tanpa terasa bulir bening jatuh dari sudut mata Siwon, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun terlihat mngernyitkan alisnya, heran.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menyusahkanmu selama ini. Apa kau lelah?"

Kyuhyun berusaha sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, pergerakannya segera dihalau oleh Siwon.

"Jangan lepaskan pelukan ini!" Ujar Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau kenapa Wonnie?"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Kyu~ bertahanlah."

Ucapan Siwon sontak membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Tetaplah menjadi Kyuhyunku yang seperti ini." Siwon berkata dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku akan tetap seperti ini. Kau tenanglah!" Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, mengelus lembut punggung panjang Siwon, guna menenangkannya. Senyuman miris terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Ya, biarkanlah seperti ini untuk sementara. Hmm, sementara.

**~~(^_^)~~ Your Smell**

"Wonnie~" Suara lembut Nyonya Choi terdengar mengalun indah.

"Ya, Eomma?" Siwon, namja yang terpanggil itupun membalas ucapan sang Eomma seraya mengunyah sarapan paginya.

"Apa kau tak kasian pada Kyunnie?" Tanya yeoja paruh baya itu pada buah hati kesayangannya yang tengah menyantap sarapan pagi dengan Kyuhyun di sebelahnya. Membuat Tuan Choi yang tengah membaca Koran di meja makan, langsung menutup korannya, kemudian turut menatap Siwon. Saat ini mereka tengah menyantap sarapan di kediaman Choi, ya suatu kebiasaan yang memang selalu mereka lakukan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan suapannya pada Siwon saat mendengar pertanyaan Nyonya Choi. Ia menatap Siwon yang terlihat tengah menatap lurus kosong ke depan, tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eommanya.

"Wonnie~ kamu sudah besar, tidak seharusnya kau seperti ini! Kasian Kyunnie, jika harus melayani tingkah manjamu setiap hari." Lanjut Nyonya Choi, membuat Siwon semakin mematung di tempatnya.

"Eumm~ Gwenchana Eomma, Kyunnie sama sekali tak merasa terbebani." Jawab Kyuhyun, melihat Siwon yang sama sekali tak merespon.

"Tapi Kyunnie~ kalian itu sudah besar. Tak sepantasnya kalian masih tidur satu ranjang. Kalian bukan suami istri, bagaimana jika teman-teman kalian tahu? Pasti kau yang akan jadi bahan cemo'ohan mereka."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ucapan Nyonya Choi bagaikan petir yang menggelegar di siang bolong, membuat lidahnya serasa kelu. Iapun menundukkan wajahnya. Ya, memang benar, mereka bukan suami istri, bukan kekasih, hanya sahabat. Memang sangat aneh bagi keduanya untuk selalu bersama-sama bahkan sampai tidur satu ranjang di saat usia mereka sudah menginjak angka 20.

Tangan Siwon beranjak menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. "Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun, Eomma~" Ucap Siwon mantap. Kyuhyun memandang sendu wajah Siwon yang tengah menatap Eommanya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Nyonya Choi menghela nafas pelan. "Jika kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun, kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja?"

Pertanyaan Nyonya Choi kini benar-benar membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun mematung di tempatnya. Tanpa kata, tanpa suara. Hey, menikah? Pacaran saja tidak?

"Sudahlah sudah, tak usah membicarakan hal itu dulu. Habiskan dulu sarapannya." Ucap Tuan Choi berusaha menengahi, membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon sama-sama menghembuskan nafas lega.

"hhhhh~" Suara hembusan nafas Nyonya Choi terdengar jelas. Mengakhiri pembicaraan menegangkan sebelumya. Kyuhyunpun kembali pada aktivitas semulanya, menyuapi Siwon. Ya, Siwon memang selalu meminta untuk disuapi oleh Kyuhyun. Terlalu kekanakan memang, tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun menolak. Ia selalu melakukan apapun yang diminta Siwon. Apapun.

**~~(^_^)~~ Your Smell**

"Dia hanya temanku, Wonnie~ percayalah." Ucap seorang yeoja bersurai brunette panjangnya kepada seorang namja berdimple smile yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman belakang kampus.

"Kau yakin hanya teman?" Tanya Siwon, namja berdimple smile itu seraya menatap tajam kedua bola obsidian milik Kyuhyun, sang yeoja bersurai brunette panjangnya itu.

"Ya,memang kami hanya berteman."

"Jika kalian hanya berteman, mengapa dia merangkulmu tadi, eoh?" Alis Siwon terlihat mengernyit kala pertanyaan sakral itu berhasil dilontarkannya.

"Hanya sebatas merangkul, tidak lebih."

"Apa katamu? Hanya sebatas merangkul, eoh?"

"Ya, bukankah rangkulan sesama teman itu adalah hal yang wajar?" Urat-urat halus mulai terlhat di leher jenjang Kyuhyun, kala menghadapi sikap kekanakkan Siwon.

"Tapi dia menyukaimu!"

"Lalu?"

Siwon mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Ia gigit kecil bibir jokernya, menandakan seberapa frustasinya ia saat ini. Sungguh ia sangat tidak rela, tidak rela jika ada namja lain yang berani menyentuh Kyuhyun. Baginya, Kyuhyun hanya miliknya.

"Apa ada yang salah jika Changmin menyukaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap kedua manik Siwon intens. Seolah meminta jawaban logis dari namja berdimple smile indah di hadapannya.

"Jelas itu salah!" Jawab Siwon lantang.

Kyuhyun mendecak sebal. "Salah katamu?"

"Ya, itu salah! Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyukaimu!" Ucap Siwon yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun mebulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa aku harus mengulangi perkataanku?"

Kyuhyun kembali mendengus sebal. Hey, memang siapa Siwon? Bukankah ia hanya menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai sahabatnya? Mengapa dia berani sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Mengapa ia tak boleh menyukaiku, eoh?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya, menetralisir perasaan yang tengah berkecamuk di benaknya kini. Berusaha keras mencoba menahan bludakan air mata yang senantiasa siap mengeluarkan dirinya dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Karena kau milikku!"

Ucapan Siwon sontak membuat mata Kyuhyun berkaca. Miliknya katanya? Hey, bahkan Siwon tak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan kata "cinta". Mengapa ia selalu saja mengikrarkan jika Kyuhyun adalah miliknya? Sebenarnya siapa yang salah di sini?

Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangan kanannya pada mulutnya, berusaha menahan isakannya. Bulir bening sudah tak mampu lagi di tahannya. Meluncur begitu saja, membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"Kau jahat Wonnie~." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya beranjak bangkit dari posisinya. Namun saat kakinya mulai melangkah, tangannya segera dihalau oleh Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu aku jahat?"

"…" Kyuhyun terdiam. Lidahnya serasa kelu saat ini. Membuatnya tak sedikitpun membalikkan tubuhnya.

Siwon menarik lembut tangan Kyuhyun, menghadapkan wajah cantik itu untuk melihat wajahnya. Tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh lembut kedua bahu yeoja cantik dengan mata yang terlihat memerah dan jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Mengapa kau bilang aku jahat, eoh?" Tanya Siwon lembut. Tangan kanannya tergerak untuk mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar menatap wajahnya. Miris, ya itulah yang SIwon rasakan kala kedua obsidian Kyuhyun menatapnya sendu.

"Kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar..

Hati Siwon seketika mencelos mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tangan Siwon terulur untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih mengalir indah di pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"Apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap manik Siwon intens.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

**Deg!**

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terbilang simple, bagaikan sengatan listrik dengan tegangan jutaan volt yang datang secara tiba-tiba menyerang tubuh namja berperawakan tinggi tersebut. Siwon hanya mampu terdiam di tempatnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jawab aku Wonnie~." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya.

"…." Siwon terdiam.

"hhhh~.. aku tau akan selalu seperti ini." Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, melihat Siwon yang hanya diam mematung di tempatnya.

Siwon terdiam. Hembusan angin seketika menerpa wajahnya. Membuat surai hitamnya bergerak menyelaraskan diri dengan hembusan sang angin. Lidahnya kelu, seolah tak ada kata yang mampu ia ucapkan.

"Jawab aku Choi Siwon! Apa kau mencintaiku? Mengapa kau selalu melarangku dekat dengan namja lain? Apa yang salah?"Kyuhyun semakin meninggikan tingkat oktav suaranya, membuat Siwon sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengarnya.

"Kyu~…" lirih Siwon pelan, membuat Kyuhyun kembali mendengus sebal.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, eoh?"

Dengan satu kali gerakan, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Kyuhyun, mencoba mengendus wangi harum alami Kyuhyun yang selama ini selalu berfungsi sebagai hormon penenangnya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Lagi-lagi Siwon melakukan hal yang sama jika Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Aku mohon, bertahanlah~ bertahanlah Kyu~.." Ucap Siwon lirih.

"Sampai kapan?" Kyuhyun kembali menahan isakannya. Sudah tak dapat terhitung jari lagi, Siwon mengatakan pada dirinya untuk bertahan. Harus sampai kapan?

"…" Siwon terdiam.

"Hiksss.. harus sampai kapan Wonnie?" Dan akhirnya isakan itupun berhasil keluar dari mulut yeoja cantik bersurai kecoklatan itu. Membuat Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus mengalah. Iapun hanya mampu diam membisu di tempatnya. Perlahan manik indah itu terkatup, Merasakan pelukan hangat Siwon, namja yang selama ini selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Namja yang selalu dicintainya. Merekapun larut akan pelukan hangat tanpa batas. Ditemani semilir angin yang mengalun lembut. Membuat keduanya sama-sama menyelami alam pemikiran masing-masing.

**~~(^_^)~~ Your Smell**

Hari ini adalah hari di mana seluruh mahasiswa Inha University melakukan pengambilan nilai olahraga renang. Cuaca yang cerah semakin mendukung dan mengobarkan semangat para mahasiswa untuk memperoleh nilai terbaik dalam bidang olahraga renang kali ini. Tak terkecuali, yeoja cantik dengan manik onyx indah serta surai brunette panjang dikuncirnya yang tengah melakukan pemanasan di pinggir kolam renang. Guna meregangkan otot-ototnya, agar tak terjadi kram saat berenang.

"Semangat sekali?" Ujar seorang namja tampan berpostur tubuh semampai dengan dimple yang menghiasi wajahnya kepada Kyuhyun, yeoja yang tengah melakukan warming up di pinggir kolam renang.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara. Seulas senyum tipis terpahat jelas di bibir sintalnya. "Kali ini aku harus menjadi yang terbaik." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan semangat tinggi, membuat tangan Siwon, namja dengan balutan kaos birunya itu tergerak mengacak surai kecoklatan itu pelan.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa!" Semangat Siwon pada Kyuhyun, yeoja dengan balutan baju renang biru seksinya.

"Tapi aku sedikit tak suka, melihatmu berpakaian seperti ini." Siwon memegang dagunya, matanya tergerak menatap lekukan tubuh seksi Kyuhyun yang terpampang dengan sangat jelas di hadapannya.

"Eh..? Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan alis yang mengernyit.

"Jika sudah selesai, cepatlah naik lalu pakai handukmu! Aku tak suka melihatmu berpakaian seksi seperti ini. Aku tak mau namja lain menikmati tubuh indahmu." Ucap Siwon panjang lebar, yang mungkin lebih mirip dengan sebuah petuah.

"kkkk~ kau lucu sekali, Wonnie." Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar sebuah petuah yang dilontarkan Siwon.

"Aku serius!"

"Ne~ arraseo kaptain Choi!" Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya, membentuk sebuah isyarat penghormatan kepada Siwon yang terlihat masam.

Siwon tersenyum tipis, ia kembali mengacak lembut surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman serupa.

"Ah ya, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengganti nilai renangmu, nanti?"

"Hmm~ mungkin mengerjakan soal-soal tentang olahraga renang."

Kembali senyuman indah terlukis di wajah Kyuhyun "Semangat Tuan Choi! kau pasti bisa menjawab semua soal dengan benar." Tangan Kyuhyun tergerak melayang ke atas. Seolah hendak memberikan semangatnya pada Siwon.

Ya, karena sesuatu hal, Siwon tak pernah bisa melakukan olahraga berat. Tak pernah sekalipun Siwon terlihat melakukan pengambilan nilai olahraga. Karena olahraga merupakan hal yang tak pernah boleh dilakukannya. Satu kelemahan Choi Siwon yang berhasil terkuak saat ini. Ia bukanlah seorang namja kuat yang mungkin sempat kalian pikirkan.

Tubuhnya lemah, sangat lemah. Ya begitulah kondisi Choi Siwon. Ia hanya pintar dalam bidang akademik, namun dalam bidang olahraga? Kemampuannya sangat bertolak belakang. Hanya sebatas olahraga ringanlah yang bisa ia lakukan. Tubuh atletis didapatnya karena prinsip hidup sehat yang selalu diterapkannya selama ini.

"Kau pasti bisa Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana kita hari ini?" Tanya seorang namja berperawakan tinggi kepada kedua orang temannya.

"Pasti akan berjalan sesuai rencana." Jawab salah seorang namja dengan tubuh tambunnya.

"Baiklah, rencana kita tak boleh gagal! Arraseo?"

"Hmm~"

.

.

"Kyunnie! Kemarilah! Tolong ajari kami!" Suara yeoja cantik dengan balutan baju renang seksi berwarna putihnya terdengar jelas, membuat Kyuhyun, yeoja yang dipanggil namanya itu menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara. Ia baru saja memecahkan rekor sebagai perenang paling cepat di antara mahasiswa lain.

"Ne, Arraseo!" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan melawan arus air di kolam renang, menuju ke arah yeoja yang memanggilnya. Tanpa memperhatikan beberapa namja yang sedari tadi mengincarnya. Perlahan mereka berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Hanal dul set!"

**SREEKK!**

Dengan satu kali gerakan, namja bertubuh tambun itu menggerakkan tangannya, menarik tali baju renang yang membalut tubuh Kyuhyun hingga setengah dadanya. Membuat payudaranya terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Kyuhyun tersentak, dengan wajah yang tertunduk ia menelungkupkan (?) tangannya pada dadanya, guna menutupinya.

"hahahahhahaha… Waau, besar sekali! hahahha" suara tawa kian riuh menggelegar, membuat Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Malu, ya itulah yang tengah dirasakannya kini.

Hey bagaimana perasaanmu jika beberapa orang jahat tak bertanggung jawab, menarik tali baju renangmu, hingga memperlihatkan payudaramu di depan orang banyak? Sangat memalukan bukan? Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah. Ia hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

**BYUURRR~**

**BUUUGGHH! BUUUGGHHH!**

Suara hantaman keras terdengar sangat jelas. Membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara. Dilihatnya Siwon dengan wajah yang memerah tengah memberikan pukulan telaknya pada beberapa namja yang dengan berani-beraninya memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan sangat tidak etis seperti itu.

"Wonnie~" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan tingkat oktav terlampau tinggi. Namun nampaknya Siwon sama sekali tak mengindahkannya. Ia masih terus memberikan pukulan-pukulan kasarnya pada 3 orang namja di hadapannya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH?" teriak Siwon dengan wajah yang masih memerah sempurna. Menandakan seberapa marahnya ia saat ini.

"KURANG AJAR!"

**BUUGGHH! BUUUGGHHH!**

"Wonnie~"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, bergerak menuju tubuh Siwon yang terlihat bergetar dengan nafas yang tersengal. Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon, menghadapkan tubuh namja berperawakan tinggi itu ke arahnya.

Ditatapnya manik Siwon yang terlihat memerah. Nafas Siwon masih terasa tak teratur. Amarah yang begitu tinggi membuatnya lupa akan kondisinya yang terlampau lemah. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk menghapus bulir bening yang berhasil meluncur indah membasahi pipi Siwon.

"Sudahlah~"

"Bagaimana bisa…." Ucapan Siwon terhenti saat Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita naik!" Ujar Kyuhyun setenang mungkin.

"Aku tak mau! Aku harus membalas mereka!" Dengan satu kali gerakan, Siwon melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Kemudian Siwon kembali memberikan pukulan beringasnya kepada para namja yang sudah terlihat mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

**BUUUGHHH! BUUGHHH! BUUGGGHH!**

"Wonnie!" Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Siwon, membawanya ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Postur tubuhnya yang tak jauh dengan tinggi Siwon, membuatnya sedikit merasa mudah untuk merengkuh tubuh yang tengah bergetar di hadapannya.

"Cium leherku!" Titah Kyuhyun pada Siwon

"Tapi aku…"

"Cepat cium leherku, Wonnie!"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya, menekan tengkuk Siwon untuk masuk ke dalam ceruk lehernya. Mencium aroma alami yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ya, aroma yang dapat digunakan sebagai obat penenang bagi seorang Choi Siwon. Cukup lama mereka melakukan hal itu, dengan banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian romantis yang tengah berlangsung.

Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya mengeluarkan gadget pribadi, untuk mengabadikan kejadian romantis tersebut.

"Ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan! Lihat bajumu, basah seperti ini."

"Hmm~"

Dan berhasil, aroma tubuh Kyuhyun memang selalu berhasil menjadi penenang alami seorang Choi Siwon.

**~~(^_^)~~~ Your smell**

"Mengapa kau melarangku untuk memukul mereka, eoh?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang tengah mengeringkan tubuh Siwon dengan handuk yang dibawanya.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Ia tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya, mengeringkan tubuh Siwon.

"Jawab aku, Kyu!"

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu, eoh?"

"Untuk apa katamu? Tsk."

"Aku tak memintamu melakukannya."

"Mwo?" Mata Siwon membulat seketika saat mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia tatap intens kedua bola obsidian Siwon yang terlihat masih memerah.

"Kau tau apa resiko dari hal yang kau lakukan tadi, huh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. "Apa kau tak memikirkan kondisimu, sebelum kau melakukan hal itu, eoh?"

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Jantungmu lemah Choi Siwon! Kau tak boleh melakukan hal senekat itu! bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, eoh?"

Siwon tersentak. bagaimana Kyuhyun masih saja memikirkan keadaannya saat kondisinya tengah terpojok seperti tadi?

"Aku tak perduli, aku hanya tak ingin kau dilecehkan seperti itu!"

"Tapi aku perduli! Jangan pernah kau ulangi hal bodoh itu lagi!"

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya!"

"Choi Siwon! Mengapa kau seperti ini, huh?"

"Karena aku tak mau kau disentuh namja lain! Hatiku sakit saat banyak pasang mata yang melihat dadamu! Kau tau itu, hah?"

"Mengapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Karena kau itu milikku! Dan hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya! Bahkan aku tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya, mengapa mereka seenaknya melihat apa yang telah menjadi milikku?" Siwon berucap dengan nada terlampau tinggi, membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Jadi karena itu? kalau begitu baiklah."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya, membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Ya ia telah mengganti baju renangnya tadi dengan kemeja putih yang dibawanya. Mata Siwon terlihat membulat kala melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan santai melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon gagap.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, eoh?" dan akhirnya kemeja itupun berhasil terbuka, menampilkan 2 bongkahan besar yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun, karena memang Kyuhyun lupa membawa bra untuk mengganti branya yang basah.

Tangan Siwon terulur, menutup satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun yang terbuka.

"Bukan ini maksudku!" Ucapnya dengan nada lirih.

"Lalu apa? Aku rela melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, asal kau tak pernah melakukan hal senekat itu lagi…" Kyuhyun menatap sendu manik elang Siwon, membuat hati Siwon seketika berdenyut sakit. Perlahan ia rengkuh tubuh yeoja yang terlihat bergetar di hadapannya.

"Mianhae~." Lirih Siwon pelan.

"…" Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Inilah alasan mengapa aku tak pernah menyatakan rasa cintaku yang sudah tertanam amat dalam kepadamu. Aku lemah…Aku namja lemah Kyu~ aku tak bisa melindungimu. Aku takut untuk sekedar menyatakan perasaan ini padamu. Aku takut… hidupku tak akan lama, Kyu~ maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Siwon dengan kasar.

"Apa kau itu Tuhan, eoh?"

Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya, melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, apa maksudmu bahwa hidupmu tak akan lama lagi, eoh?"

"Tapi memang itu yang dokter telah katakan padaku."

"Kalau begitu, apa dokter itu Tuhan?"

"Tentu saja bukan."

"Kalau kau tahu mengapa kau sangat mempercayainya, huh? Yang menentukan hidup seseorang itu bukanlah manusia, tapi Tuhan! Kau harus berusaha agar Tuhan tahu seberapa besar usahamu untuk sembuh melawan penyakitmu! Jangan menjadi namja lemah seperti ini! Tuhanpun akan malas memberikan hidup kepada namja yang hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya."

Siwon terdiam mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku….aku mencintaimu! Penyakitmu bukanlah sebuah alasan bagimu untuk selalu menghindar dari perasaanmu. Aku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Apapun akan aku lakukan demi kesembuhanmu. Tak tahukah kau selama ini aku selalu rela melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan? Bahkan meninggalkan kehidupanku sendiri, tapi kau? Kau malah menggantungkan perasaanku. Apa kau tau seberapa sakit dan hancurnya hatiku saat itu, eoh?"

Liquid bening sudah tak mampu lagi ditahan Kyuhyun. Pandangannya terlihat sedikit mengabur akibat air mata yang terus menerus jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Siwonpun segera membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae~" lirih Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun

"Tetaplah bersamaku, tetaplah di sisiku. Aku….aku sangat mencintaimu!" Lanjutnya seraya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Tanpa kau mintapun, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu. Aku…aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Balas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang merekah menghiasi wajahnya. Perlahan ia lepas rengkuhan tubuh Siwon, kemudian menatap kedua manik elang Siwon dengan tatapan penuh rasa cinta tanpa batas.

"Jika takdir akan memisahkan….."

"Sssttttt…" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapan yang akan terlontar dari mulut Siwon dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir joker Siwon.

"Masa lalu adalah History, masa depan adalah mistery… Jadi kita jalani saja kehidupan kita untuk sekarang ini, arraseo?"

Seulas senyum tipis terpahat jelas di bibir joker Siwon, mendengar perkataan bijak dari Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Arraseo!"

Dan merekapun memulai lembaran baru dengan status baru. Sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tak perduli dengan apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan, yang terpenting saat ini adalah Kyuhyun milik Siwon, Siwon milik Kyuhyun dan mereka selamanya akan terus saling memiliki. Masa depan adalah sebuah mistery yang tak seharusnya kita terka dengan otak. Masa sekaranglah yang harus menjadi arah focus fikiran kita. Agar dapat merubah masa depan menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Boleh aku mencium aroma tubuhmu lagi?"

"Tentu saja, sepuas yang kau mau Tuan Choi."

.

.

**END!**

**A/n : buahahahah ^^ anyeonghaseyo.. ini ff "Wonkyu" pertama saya. Jadi mohon maaf apabila absurd'a pake banget! Cerita ini sebenernya terinspirasi saat melihat secret foto wonkyu yang ditayangin di sj-m fanmeet kemarin (^_^) O.M.G, Siwooonnn kamu terlihat sangat pervert sekaleeee ^^ hahhah..**

**Ah ya, yang bagian di kolam renang itu terinspirasi dari komik yang berjudul "I Give my first love to you." Cherry lupa pengarangnya, hehehe ^^ mianhae~ tapi sungguh cherry suka banget pas adegan itu.. hahaha ^^**

**Udah deh ya, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Bagi yang udah terlanjur baca, tolong tinggalin review'a, ne? kali aja gitu dengan adanya ripiuw dari kalian bisa bikin Cherry semangat bikin ff Wonkyu lainnya~ kkkk~ Mianhae ya ikut-ikutan bikin ff wonkyu, coz aku udah mulai jarang nemuin ff Wonkyu (T_T) padahal mereka selalu mengumbar kemesraan loh, wkwkwk**

**Akhir kata saya ucapkan Gamsahamnida, **

**Sign, **

**^Cherry^**

**Review? **


End file.
